


you've forgotten about us

by lovewithinseconds



Series: don't forget [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Breakup, Could be triggering, M/M, alcohol and drug use, mentions of suicide and self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewithinseconds/pseuds/lovewithinseconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry broke up and Harry's taking it a little harder than he's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've forgotten about us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first try at publishing something I wrote, I hope that it's okay. I wrote this at 4 in the morning after a long, draining day, it's kind of a spin-off on my own life. Anyway leave comments and tell me what you think :)

Today had to be the worst day in Harry’s life, after having known the older boy for almost two years and having dated for even less than that his entire world seemed to be crashing down around him. After falling into a severe depression for a small amount of time where it consisted of Harry cutting himself twice on his thigh and attempting suicide once it seemed like the older couldn’t deal with him anymore and broke up with him.

 

It was now four in the morning and Harry didn’t know whether to cry or scream or just simply throw stuff around the house in hopes that it would lift his spirit. Picking his phone up yet again and reading over the last message that had him crying all over again _yeah sorry for bothering next time sit down and get the fuck off of your high horse_ Harry threw his phone against the wall and just fell to the floor in a crumpled mess of limbs and clothes as he sobbed, pulling at his hair and hoping that it would cause enough pain to rid him of the utter destruction his heart was going through.

 

He had been so mean to Louis, and he knew it, but it was how he coped. He needed to pretend like he didn’t care like he was better off without the older but he knew he wasn’t. He just knew. He had been so in love with Louis and fought so hard to finally get him and because of stupid insecurities he lost the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. It truly was all his fault, he felt so betrayed and hurt but it was mostly self hatred because how could he just push away the love of his life?

 

He stood up from his place in the living room and walked into his room where he had all the poems and the cute little things he had written for Louis that he had yet to say and started ripping them up one by one.

 

_I love you xx_

_i hope you had a goodnight’s sleep, thinking about you xx_

_i’m sorry i’m not the best, but i’ll try to keep that smile on your face xx_

 

He grabbed his notebook that he kept all his secrets and thoughts in and started reading over it, crying harder and ripping the pages out as he went before he started writing again.

 

_i'm sorry i wasn’t better, god did i try to be.. i failed you and there's so many things i could’ve done better and i didn’t.. i know this isn’t a romantic movie and i know i’m a dick for everything i’ve said but i miss you already --_

he stopped writing and ripped the page out crumbling it out and throwing t with the rest of the papers, as he let out a cry of pain standing up and proceeding to destroy his bedroom. “I hate you.. I fucking hate you.” He cried as he found a photo of the two and stared at it, they looked so happy, so in love and Harry wanted to rip it up wanting to shred it and tear it to pieces see if it would match his heart but he couldn’t. He grabbed the photo and stuck it under his pillow before continuing on his path of destruction starting with his living room smashing everything that would break easily and just breaking everything he could before walking into his kitchen and looking for his vodka.

 

“Need to focus on yourself because I need to destress from all this arguing.” He mocked and grabbed the bottle of Absolut and took a giant swig from it. “You’re a coward.” He screamed at no one. “A fucking coward, you couldn’t deal with me so you ran, you fucking ran.” He yelled, finishing the bottle before throwing it against the wall and sinking to the floor in a mess of tears. “I hate you… I fucking hate you..” He cried out again, waiting for the moments that someone would call the cops or come knock on his door to find out if he was okay, but no one came, no one rang and in that moment he felt more alone than he ever had, he didn’t have anyone else in his life and Louis’ words ran through his head. _you fucked that up because you pushed them all away, don’t blame that on me_ he punched the floor and felt the skin on his knuckles break as he kept punching the floor. before standing up and grabbing his bottle of sleeping pills.

 

“Maybe I’ll finally be happy.” He whispered to himself as he downed half the bottle and threw the rest down on the floor noticing the blood dripping from his knuckles, not paying enough attention to it as he pulled out another bottle of vodka and walked to his bedroom downing the bottle as he went. “Enjoy your fucking time Louis, you’ll find someone new, they always do.” He whispered the last part and downed the rest of the bottle, letting it drop as he felt dizzy and fell down on his bed as the world turned to black and he lost consciousness.

 

 


End file.
